True Love Never Fades Away
by animemanga1234567
Summary: This is a sequel of my story When Friends Fall In Love. Tyson and Hilary are together for a whole year now. Their friends start falling in love, but some of them might fall in love with the wrong person. Tyson and Hilary's relationship starts to fall apart. Can they stay together or will someone do everything to separate them... R&R Enjoy :) Pairings: Taiora, Mimato and Takari
1. Trouble In Paradise

**New story! :D**

**This is a sequel of my story When Friend Fall In Love**

**Hope you like it, enjoy and don't forget to review ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Trouble In Paradise

Year passed since Hilary and Tyson started dating and since all those problems with BEGA. For that whole year there haven't been much problems between Tyson and Hilary. But since that day everything started slowly falling apart...

* * *

There they were, Tyosn, Max, Ray and Kenny in front of the dojo practicing and Kai was somewhere alone, as usual.

˝Morning ,guys!˝ Hilary came into dojo happier than usual.

˝Morning!˝ They all greeted her.

˝Morning baby!˝

˝Why are you so happy Hilary? And what are you hiding behind your back?˝ Max asked.

˝Well, Tyosn knows.˝ She looked at him and smiled.

˝I do?˝

˝Yeah! Happy one year anniversary, honey!˝ She hugged and kissed him and gave him a present.

˝Oh, our anniversary is today?˝ Tyson was surprised.

˝Of course, silly!˝

˝Oh...˝

˝What do you mean oh?˝

˝Well...˝

˝Oh man!˝ Ray said.

˝You forgot?!˝ Hilary snapped at him.

˝Kind of.˝

˝Oh-ho. This 'ain't good!˝ Max said.

˝Come on you two. Calm down.˝ Ray tried to calm them down.

˝I can't belive you Tyson! It's our first anniversary and you forgot!˝

˝Oh, come on Hil. Don't make such big deal about it. I forgot. So what?˝

˝Oh, first you forget about it, then you say it's no big deal!˝

˝I think your over reacting!˝

˝Well I'm starting to think you don't care about this relationship or me!˝ Hilary yelled and started walking towards the door.

˝Where are you going, Hil?˝ Ray asked.

˝Away from here! That's where!˝ She yelled angrily.

˝Fine by me!˝ Tyson yelled back. She slammed the door.

˝Tyson!˝ They all shouted.

˝She left and you haven't even tried to stop her!˝ Ray said.

˝Why should I stop her? She's the one who started this fight by making such big deal about something that's not important!˝ He answered angrily.

˝Not important? You think one year anniversary is not important?˝ Ray asked him in shock.

˝Tyson that's cold.˝ Max said.

˝You've been trough so much things together this past year! And now when is your anniversary, first you forget then you don't even care!˝ Ray said raising his tone.

˝Yeah, Ty you should go apologize to her. She must be hurt now.˝

˝And if you don't do something about this problem, it might get worst and you could end up losing her. I don't think you would want that, right Tyson?˝

˝Heck no! I'm going to think of something to make it up to her!˝ Tyson ran into the house. And Kenny, Ray and Max started laughing.

˝You really think he'll think of something?˝ Kenny asked.

˝Yeah. It'll probably be something crazy, but he'll definitely think of something.˝ Ray said.

˝You said it Ray.˝ Max agreed with him.

˝Hey, and where's Kai?˝ Max asked.

˝Probably somewhere, alone. You know he likes to by himself sometimes.˝ Ray said.

˝Yeah. Your right.˝

˝Well, I can't wait to se Tyson's great plan!˝ Kenny said.

˝Hahah. Yeah me too.˝

˝I hope Hilary will forgive him.˝ Max said.

˝I'm sure she will. She may get mad at him sometimes, but she loves him even thougs he can be an idiot sometimes.˝ Ray said.

˝I heard that!˝ Tyson yelled from inside.

˝Tyson, shut up and continue working on that plan of yours!˝ Kenny told him.

˝Hahahahhahaha!˝ They all started laughing

* * *

Hilary was still mad at Tyson. She was walking by a river where she suddenly bumped into someone.

˝That stupid T... Ow! Oh, I'm so sor...Kai?˝

˝Oh, hi Hilary. You okay?˝

˝I'm fine.˝

˝You sure? You look mad?˝ He asked her. ´I bet Tyson did something again.´

˝I am mad! No! I'm furious! That...that... insensitive idiot! Ughhh!˝

˝Tyson did something? Again.˝

˝Of course! He...he forgat about...˝ Her eyes were getting wet.

˝What?˝ ´And I was right. He did do something. Again.´

˝He forgot about...out one year anniversary!˝ She yelled and started crying.

˝Oh, calm down, Hil. It'll be okay.˝ He hugged her. Then they sat on grass by the river.

˝Are you better now?˝ He asked her.

˝Yeah. Thanks Kai.˝ She smiled. Kai looked at her and smiled. He leaned on her and kissed her, but she pushed him away.

˝Wh...˝ She was confused.

˝I...I'm sorry. I don't know...˝ Kai blushed.

˝I have to go home. Bye.˝ She ran off.

˝Hilary...˝ ´Why did I have to do that?´

* * *

´What...what was that? Why did Kai...kiss me?´ She was thinking.


	2. Revealing Secret

**Chapter 2! :D **

**Hope you like it! **

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Revealing Secret

´What have I done. Hilary's probably mad at me now. I ruined our friendship. But why did I kiss her? Could it be...that I...?´ Kai was walking around the town thinking about what just happened.

´Oh man! If Tyson finds out about this, he's gonna kill me!´ Then suddenly his phone rang.

˝Hello?˝

_˝Hey, Kai! It's me Max! Come over to Tyson's dojo immediately!˝_

˝Why? Did something happened?˝

_˝We'll tell you when you come here! Hurry!˝_ Max said and hang up.

´Wonder what do they need? Hmm..´ Kai was on his way to Tyson's dojo.

* * *

´Oh, my God! What a day! Why did Kai do that?´Hilary got home and went upstairs to her room. Suddenly she heard someone knocking on the door. She opened the door and saw Ray standing there.

˝Hay Ray! What brings you here?˝

˝You have to come with me to dojo!˝ Ray said.

˝Did something happened?˝ Hilary asked worriedly.

˝No.˝

˝Then why...?˝

˝You'll see when you get there!˝

˝I'm not going there! I'm still mad at Tyson!˝ She said raising her voice.

˝Well, you have to! Come on!˝

˝Oh fine! Grandmother I'm going out! I'll be home soon! Bye!˝ Hilary yelled from in front of the house to her grandmother.

˝Okay! Have fun! Bye!˝

* * *

˝Great! Everything's ready!˝ Tyson said.

˝Hey guys...woww! What's this?˝ Kai arrived at dojo and when he entered inside and saw the room he was surprised.

˝This is for Hilary. For our one-year-annyiversary! So what do you think?˝

˝Well, it seems nice, romantic...˝ Kai said.

˝That's great!˝ Tyson said. Kai looked down with sad face.

Finally Ray and Hilary arrived at dojo.

˝Wait here for a sec. I'll be right back!˝ Ray said and ran inside.

˝Okay.˝

˝Hey guys! She's here!˝

˝Great!˝

˝Okay! Max, Kai lets go out!˝ Ray said.

˝Hey Hil! You're have to close your eyes for a moment.˝ Ray said. He put his hands above her eyes.

˝Ray! Wha...˝

˝Just walk.˝ He said.

˝Uhh...okay!˝

˝3,2,1...Suprise!˝ He removes his hands from her eyes and she looked and saw a table in the middle of the dojo, with candles and rose pedals all around floor. And Tyson standing in front of her.

˝Okay! We'll be going now! Have fun you two!˝ Ray said and they left the dojo.

˝Happy one-year-annyiversary, Hil!˝ He smiled.

˝T...Tyson...˝

˝Look, Hil. I'm really really sorry for the way I acted and all that I said and...˝

˝It's okay. I shouldn't acted the way I did neither. This all looks great Tyson!˝ She smiled.

˝Hehe... Let's eat!˝

˝Oh, okay.˝ They went to table. And they started eating.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ray, Max and Kai were walking around the town.

˝Wonder if Hil's gonna forgive him?˝ Max was wondering.

˝I'm sure she will! You know how she feels about him.˝ Ray said. Kai was walking behind them looking in the floor, worried.

´I've got feeling something's gonna go wrong...´ He was thinking.

Ray looked back at Kai.

˝You okay, Kai?˝ Ray asked and Kai just remained silent.

˝Kai?˝

˝KAI!˝ Ray and Max called him at the same time.

˝Huh?˝ Kai looked at them.

˝What's wrong?˝ Ray asked looking suspiciously at Kai knowing something's wrong.

˝Nothing's wrong.˝ Kai said and started walking pass Max and Ray. Ray grabbed his arm.

˝Kai! Something's wrong! What is it!?˝

˝Non of your business!˝ Kai yelled.

˝Oh, so there is something wrong!˝

˝Stop it you two!˝ Max tried to separate them.

˝Stay out of this Max!˝ Ray snapped at him. Max just walked few steps away from them.

˝Ray, let go!˝ Kai freed himself from Ray's grip. He glared at Ray.

˝Kai... I tought we were friends!˝ Ray raised his voice.

˝I never said we didn't.˝ Kai said.

˝Well, why won't you tell me?˝ Ray asked.

˝If I told you what happened, you and others might get really mad.˝

˝Huh? Kai... you can tell me. Come on!˝

˝No!˝ While the two of them were arguing Max slowly walked away.

˝But, Kai...!˝

˝No! If you knew that I kissed one of my best friend's girlfrind...oh...˝ Kai immediately stopped when he realized what he said. Ray's eyes widen and he stood there shocked looking at Kai.

˝You did what?!˝

˝I...˝

˝Why? Why did you do that Kai?˝

˝I...I didn't mean to...I...I ran into her this afternoon and she told me that Tyson forgot about their anniversary and we sat on the grass, we were talking. And then I kissed her. I don't know why I did it but...˝

˝Kai...˝

˝I think I have feelings for her...˝ Kai said looking down.

˝Kai, what you did was wrong, but I won't tell Tyson about this.˝

˝Really?˝

˝Yes. But don't do that ever again!˝ Ray said.

˝I won't, I promise.˝ Kai said.

˝Hey, where is Max?˝

˝I don't know.˝

* * *

Tyson and Hilary finished with dinner and went outside dojo,in yard and sat on grass.

˝Moon and stars are so beautiful tonight.˝ Hilary said looking up.

˝You are much more beautiful than moon and stars.˝

Tyson said looking her into eyes. She blushed. He leaned on her. Their faces got closer and closer until the kissed.

˝Hil, I love you...˝ He said smiling.

˝I love you too, Tyson.˝ She smiled back blushing. And they continued kissing.

Tyson and Hilary continued enjoying their anniversary, but little did they know what was yet to happen...


	3. Lie To Friend, To Help A Friend

**New chapter :D**

**Hope you like it ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lie To Friend, To Help A Friend

* * *

In the park...

Max was in the park sitting on bench when someone approached to him.

˝Well would you look at that! I never tought to see you here in the middle of the night all alone!˝ He heard a voice and turned around.

˝M…Mariam!? What are you doing here?˝ Max was surprised to see her there.

˝We haven't seen each other for a while and that's all I get? Jeez, Max I tought we were friends.˝ She teased him. He walked few steps forward and hugged her. Both of them blushed a little.

˝So, where are Ozuma, Dunga and Joseph?˝ Max asked.

˝They stayed back in the village. I came here alone. I wanted to see you and everybody else!˝ She smiled and Max smiled back.

* * *

With Ray and Kai...

˝Hey, where is Max?˝ Ray asked looking around.

˝I don't know.˝ Kai said.

˝I'll call him.˝ Ray said. "Hello!"

_"Hay Ray! What's up?_"

"What do you mean what's up!? Where are you?"

_"I'm in the park with Mariam!" Max said_.

"But, why did you leave without saying anything?" Ray asked from other side of the phone.

_"Well, you two were fighting and you know I don't like that." Max said._

"Yeah, we know. Well, we're sorry. Hehe."

_"No need to apologize! Now I gotta go! Bye! I'll se ya later." Max said and hung up._

"Huh! No Max wait...ughh...he hung up."

"Well, what is it?" Kai asked.

"He's okay. He left cause we were fighting. He's in the park with Marima, now."

"With who?"

"Mariam...ohhh. Well, looks like our little Maxi found himself a girlfriend." Ray laughed. "Come on let's go back."

* * *

At the dojo...

˝This was great night, Tyson!˝ Hilary smiled.

˝It sure was!˝ He smiled taking few steps forward.

˝Well, I should go now.˝ She said turning away when Tyson pulled her back closer to him.

˝You're not going anywhere without a kiss.˝ He moved closer to her and kissed her. She blushed.

˝I really got to go! Bye, Tyson! Say hay to guys for me!˝ She waved at him.

˝I will! Bye hun!˝ He waved back.

When she was about to leave the dojo she bumped into someone. ˝Ow.˝

˝Oh, K..Kai! Ray!˝

˝Hey Hil.˝

˝Hey.˝

˝You going home?˝ Ray asked.

˝Yeah.˝

˝B..Bye!˝ She passed by them and started running.

˝Bye!˝ Ray said and noticed Kai looking at her as she was walking away.

˝Kai?˝

˝Wh...what?˝

˝Just let's go inside.˝

They walked in.

* * *

With Hilary...

She was walking home. ´Oh, my God! I don't think I can be near Kai, anymore. Not after what happened... Oh man!´

* * *

Back with the boys...

˝Hey Tyosn!˝

˝Hey.˝

˝Oh hay guys! Where's Max?˝

˝Uhh... long story. Anyway, how was with Hil?˝ Ray asked.

˝Great! And thank you guys so much for helping me!˝ Tyson smiled. Kai looked down. ´What kind of friend am I? Worst kind probably...´

˝Hey Kai, what's with ya?˝ Tyson asked.

˝...˝ He just remanded silent. Tyson just looked at him confused.

˝Kai?˝

˝Mmmm...˝ ´I should tell him...´ Kai was thinking.

˝What?˝

˝Tyson, I have to tell you something. It's about..˝ Ray knew exactly what he was about to say and he rushed over to him and cut him off.

˝May!˝ Ray said. Tyson and Kai both looked at him.

˝Max? What's with Max?˝ Tyson was even more confused.

˝Well when we were walking Kai and I started fighting and he left. And Kai was just worried that he might be mad at us. Right Kai?˝ Ray lied to Tyson and looked at Kai.

˝Y...yeah that's it...˝

˝Oh. That's it? You sounded like you killed someone. Heheh. Well, I'm off to bed! Night, guys!˝ Tyson said entering in the house.

˝Good night, Ty!˝

˝Good night, Ty!˝ When Tyson went in Ray turned towards Kai.

˝Are you crazy!?˝ Ray said quietly but angrily.

˝What?˝

˝You wanted to tell him!˝

˝Well, it might be better for him to know the truth!˝

˝No it wouldn't! He would be mad at you and probably Hilary too! You want to ruin their relationship? And your friendship?˝

˝No, but...˝ Kai looked down.

˝I get that you like Hilary, but you can't do that to Tyson. Or Hilary. Promise me that!˝ Ray said looking at Kai

˝Fine, I won't tell anything. I promise.˝


	4. Broken Promise, Broken Friendship

Chapter 4: Broken Promise, Broken Friendship

* * *

Kai was just walking around, thinking. ´I can't hide it anymore…I have to tell Tyson the truth. Even if it mens losing my friend.´

* * *

In dojo…

˝Hey, guys anyone seen Kai?˝ Ray asked.

˝Nope.˝

˝I think he went for a walk early in the morning.˝ Kenny said.

˝Oh, come on!˝ Tyson shouted.

˝What's the problem Ty?˝ Max asked.

˝Hilary's not answering my messages.˝

˝Well, maybe she's sleeping or her phone is off or something…˝ Max said.

˝But…she hasn't been her for a while. It's like she's avoiding me!˝

˝Oh, come on Tyson cheer up.˝

˝Hey guys!˝ Kai came in the dojo.

˝Hey Kai!˝

˝So what's the problem?˝ Kai asked.

˝Hilary's not answering my messages.˝ Tyson said.

˝Oh, I see.˝ Kai lowered his head. Ray looked at him. ˝Tyson… I….have to tell you something..˝

˝What is it?˝

˝NO! Kai don't!˝ Ray tried to stop him.

˝I'm sorry Ray, but I have to! I can't…˝

˝Kai, you promised you wouldn't tell!˝

˝I know, but I can't keep it a secret anymore! It's better of he knows the truth.˝

˝Okay, what the heck is going on here!?˝ Tyson questioned looking at Kai and Ray.

˝I…˝

˝Kai, you're just gonna ruin everything with that!˝ Ray said but Kai didn't listen.

˝Tyson I…I…I kissed...˝

˝Who did you kiss?˝

˝H…˝

˝If you gonna tell me something tell me today! What's the big deal anyway?˝

˝HILARY! It's Hilary.˝ Kai shouted. Tyson's eyes widened. Max and Kenny watched in shock and Ray just remand silent.

˝W…what? Y..you…you did what!?˝ Tyson got mad.

˝I kissed Hi…˝

˝Yeah I heard ya the first time! How could you!? I tought you were one of my best friends! Why Kai!? Why?˝ Tyson was looking at him with anger and Kai just lowered his head.

And then…. ˝Hey guys!˝ Hilary came.

˝Hilary!˝

˝What's wrong? Why such long faces?˝ She asked. Tyosn turned around and looked at her coldly.

˝What's the matter…˝ Tyson cut her off.

˝Shut up!˝ Tyson yelled.

˝Tyson what…˝

˝He know, Hilary. Kai told him.˝ Ray said.

˝Oh…Tyson, let me explain…I…˝

˝How could you!?˝

˝Tyosn please just let me ex…˝

˝Stop! Just stop! You don't need to explain anything! You betrayed me! You…˝

˝Tyson please I…I… You know I love you…˝

˝Don't lie!˝

˝I'm not lying, Tyson…˝

˝Shut up! All of this…was just one big lie! You never loved me!˝

˝You know that's not true!˝

˝Yes it is! You're a liar!˝

˝Tyson…˝

˝Get out!˝

˝But Ty…˝

˝I said get out! I never wanna see you or speak to you ever again! It's over between us!˝ Tyson yelled. Hilary's eyes filled up with tears that started running down her face. She ran off.

˝Tyson don't you think that was a little to harsh.˝ Ray said looking at him.

˝No.˝

˝Tyson…It wasn't her fault…˝ Kai said.

˝Shut up! Kai, we may still be in the same team, but we are no longer friends.˝

˝Ty.˝ Max whispered.


End file.
